Harry Peletier (TV Series)
Harry Peletier is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, he evacuates with his father, Ed, his mother, Carol and his younger sister, Sophia, to Atlanta. They eventually join a camp of survivors. After the disappearance of his sister, he becomes very shy and doesn't usually take part in group activities. He later becomes the adoptive brother of Lizzie and Mika after the death of their father, albeit briefly. He currently resides in the Aleaxandria Safe-Zone with his mother. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse he lived a calm life with his family. It is possible that he was a victim of abuse from his father, since he was abusive towards his mother. During the outbreak, he meets Lori and Carl Grimes and Shane Walsh. After Atlanta is deemed unsafe he and his family join them. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Harry first appears after playing in the woods with Carl and his sister. They found a zombie eating a deer and ran back to the campsite screaming. "Vatos" Harry follows his mother and sister to the clearing where Jim is digging holes. Later he is seen being tutored by his mother and Lori when Jim apologises for his behavior. At the end of the episode he is seen as one of the few camp survivors. "Wildfire" Harry is only briefly seen travelling with the group and entering the CDC. "TS-19" Harry is seen watching Carl and Sophia playing checkers, attempting to give his sister helpful tips. He is later seen being comforted by his mother and escaping the CDC just before it explodes. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Dale's RV broke down on the way to Fort Benning, forcing the survivors to stop in the middle of the road. While searching other cars on the roadside, a herd of Walkers caught the group by surprise. Sophia, while was chased into the woods, and Rick goes to lead the walkers away. When his sister dissapeared Harry became reclusive, stating that she was the only person she could really talk to. "Bloodletting" As they contiued to look for Sophia, Maggie arrives on horseback to retrieve Lori. After they leave Harry expresses his concern for Carl, Rick and Shane. Much to his dismay, Harry's mother send him to the farm to keep him safe whilst the group waited for Sophia. "Save the Last One" Harry was briefly seen at the beginning of the episode arriving at the farm. "Cherokee Rose" Harry is seen greeting his mother at the beginning of the episode when she arrives at the farm. He is later seen at Otis' funeral. "Chupacabra" He is first seen in a flashback with his father, mother and sister during the initial outbreak. He asks his mother what is going on when a fight breaks out. In the present, Harry is seen doings chores with his mother. Later, he is seen helping his mother cook dinner. He is later seen at the table eating dinner. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Harry is seen eating at camp and is shocked when Glenn reveals that the barn is full of walkers. He is then present when Shane opens the barn full of walkers. He covers his ears and falls to the ground when shots are being fired and is distraught when Sophia exits the barn. "Nebraska" Harry is only briefly seen at Sophia's funeral in this episode. "Triggerfinger" Harry is seen watching Shane and Lori return to camp and questions why Lori would to have a baby in the world that they live in. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Harry is seenwhen Dale is pleading with the group to save Randall. He is later seen staring in shock at Dale moments before he is put down by Daryl. "Beside the Dying Fire" Harry is seen looking for Carl when the herd of walkers attack the farm. When the group deems that it is unsafe, Harry runs to the makeshift camp to obtain Sophia's doll. While there he is attacked by two walkers who he kills. Just before a walker bites him from behind, his mother saves him. While fleeing he manages to pull Beth off of Patricia while she is being devoured. After the attck on the barn Harry is seen hugging his mother when Rick reveals that everyone is infected. Season 3 "Seed" Harry is seen with the group throughout the episode. "Sick" Harry is briefly seen with his mother before she leaves to work on a C-Section. He later informs Lori that Hershel isn't breathing and watches worries as Lori gives him CPR. "Killer Within" Harry is seen coming into the courtyard with Hershel, Lori and Beth. He runs and hides with Beth and Hershel when walkers attack and calls out for his mother. She tells him to stay with Beth. Harry is seen upset when Lori is revealed to be dead and begins to cry when Daryl reveals his mother's scarf. "Hounded" Harry is seen with Oscar, Carl and Daryl searching the lower levels of the prison. He kills some walkers and looks upset when the topic of conversation arrives at mothers. He begins to cry when he sees Carol and hugs her. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Harry is seen with the group throughout the episode. "Made to Suffer" Harry goes with Carl when they hear screaming from the boiler room. He later gives Carl the idea to lock them up, reminding him about what happened with Andrew. "The Suicide King" Harry is seen with the group throughout the episode and then tells Tyreese's group to leave as Rick starts hallucinating. "Home" Harry is with his mother and Axel moments before the latter is killed. He then hides with Carl and Beth behind a wall as shooting ensues. "Welcome to the Tombs" Harry is with Hershel and Beth welcoming woodbury survivors to the prison. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Harry is seen eating breakfast with Molly and another survivor. He is later seen trying to get Lizzie and the other children to stop naming the walkers, telling them that it's unsafe and that they aren't people anymore. Harry later attends Carol's storytime and gives the children some tips on how to handle knives. "Infected" Harry is seen killing multiple walkers during this episode. He also saves Lizzie and Mika from one of them before ushuring them out of the cell block, despite their pleas to save their father. He later sits with Mika who, although upset that her father has died, is excited to have Harry as her new brother. "Isolation Harry is sitting with Glenn when news reaches them about Karen and David's deaths. Harry then goes to find his mother. He asks her about what she did and Carol replies by saying "It had to be done." Later on he hides behind a wall as Carol asks Glenn and Maggie to take care of Harry if anything were to happen to her. They both agree. "Indifference" Rick tells Harry about what his mother did during this episode. Harry states that he would've done the same and then he gets angry at Rick for banishing his mother. He is later seen checking on Lizzie and Mika before returning to his cell. Maggie walks in and asks if he wants to talk and he agrees. Maggie asks him why he's staying alone and he replies by saying that his mother would want him to become strong. Maggie says that her and Glenn are there if he needs anything and Harry thanks her. "Internment" Harry helps Lizzie by killing a walker before running to fine help. He returns with Carl putting down one of the survivors who was killed. "Too Far Gone" Harry witnesses Hershel's death and when chaos erupts, instead of heading to the bus like Glenn orders him to do, he goes off looking for Lizzie and Mika. Harry later shoots a woodbury soldier in the head to save Tyreese and calls for Luke and Molly as they run away. "Inmates" Harry is travelling with Mika, Lizzie, Tyreese and Judith in this episode. When the group hears screams Tyreese and Harry go to investigate. They find a man and his son. After being unable to save them, Harry puts the son down before reanimation. The two of them then hear screams and gunfire. Harry and Tyreese run to help the girls but see that they have been saved, by Carol. "The Grove" Harry is seen travelling with his small group in this episode. He is seen confused when Lizzie begs Tyreese to spare the walker. Harry is later seen clearing out the house that the group finds and calls out to Lizzie and Mika in worry. He then comforts Lizzie, saying that walkers aren't people anymore, and that they're so far gone that killing them is like putting them out of their misery. Harry is later seen agreeing with Mika when she suggests that they make the house their home. The next day, Harry is collecting water as Carol and Tyreese talk in the distance, he then helps kill a group of walkers attacking Lizzie and Mika. Then next day he is advising his mother to tell Tyreese about what she did to Karen because it would be best if he heard her side of things, instead of hearing a twisted version of the story. When Harry finds out that Lizzie has killed Mika he is seen deeply shocked and quickly picks up Judith, to get her away from Lizzie. Afterwards, he keeps watch on Lizzie as Carol and Tyreese discuss what to do with her. At the end of the episode he leaves the grove after burying Lizzie and Mika. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" TBA Killed Victims This is a list of the victims Harry has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies * One infected prisoner * Unnamed Woodbury soldier Appearances Season 1 * "Tell It to the Frogs" * "Vatos"(No Lines) * "Wildfire" (No Lines) * "TS-19" Season 2 * "What Lies Ahead" * "Bloodletting" * "Save the Last One"(No Lines) * "Cherokee Rose" * "Chupacabra" * "Pretty Much Dead Already"(No Lines) * "Nebraska"(No Lines) * "Triggerfinger" * "Judge, Jury, Executioner"(No Lines) * "Beside the Dying Fire" Season 3 * "Seed"(No Lines) * "Sick" * "Killer Within" * "Hounded" * "When the Dead Come Knocking"(No Lines) * "Made to Suffer" * "The Suicide King" * "Home" * "Welcome to the Tombs"(No Lines) Season 4 * "30 Days Without An Accident" * "Infected" * "Isolation" * "Indifference" * "Internment"(No Lines) * "Too Far Gone" * "Inmates" * "The Grove" Season 5 * "No Sanctuary" Trivia * Harry is credited as a Co-Star during Seasons 1&2 and although being credited as "Also-Starring" he isn't a series regular until Season 4 and he isn't featured in the opening sequence until Season 6, just after Sonequa Martin-Green. His creator then revealed that he would appear on his own in Season 7's opening credits. * For unknown reasons, Harry is absent for 5 episodes of Season 3. He was "Unknown" during this period. * Glenn and Maggie are seen as surrogate parents to Harry whenever Carol goes AWOL. This is during Season 4 and Season 6. ** This is referenced as during a leaked scene of the Season 7 premiere, Harry is chosen by Negan and Glenn and Maggie both cry out in horror, before breaking down. *** During Glenn's actual death he seems to push Harry out of the way in order to protect him. * Jared Gilmore revealed on his twitter that Harry would have a more important role to play in Season 7 instead of just fighting walkers and arguing with Grace. * There have been reports of Jared on set in multiple scenes with Abby Ross, who's character Jess, will be recurring throughout Season 7. * Jared's own title card in Season 7 is his Sophia's doll on a table next to Carol's journal. *Jared mentions that his character will become much closer to Maggie with his mother's absence.